Happiness And Then Pain
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Harry finally gets his crush, only to find out that someone else has a crush on him. What to do?


**Title: **Happiness And Then Pain**  
**

**Warnings: **AU

**Pairings: **Blaise Zabini/Harry Potter, one-sided Terry Boot/Harry Potter

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **1,479**  
**

**Summary: **Harry finally gets his crush, only to find out that someone else has a crush on him. What to do?

**Notes: **Written for taming the muse livejournal community. Prompt: Flail

Written for Prompts:Elimination Style at HPFC Forum. Prompt: undone

Written for Relationship Bingo Board Challenge. The Love Triangle square.

For **Round 3 of the Test Your Limits Competition II**  
**Prompt:** Styx  
Styx is often mistakenly identified as the river of Death, but it is actually the river of Pain.  
_For this round, you'll be writing about a love triangle. And when I say triangle, it doesn't mean you need to limit yourself to three sides!_

Written for the Gift-Giving Extravaganza 2014 (August). It was written for Michy Drarry Shipper.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

* * *

Harry watched Blaise with his Italian good looks. He was quieter than the other Slytherins, less prone to violent outbursts. Especially compared to Draco Malfoy and his gang. Blaise didn't flail about in order to get attention. He seemed okay when it came to being in the background, and that was something Harry craved. He wanted away from the limelight, and he didn't believe Blaise would be the kind to use him for attention. That was probably the biggest thing that attracted him to the Slytherin. Well, that and his aforementioned Italian good looks.

Whenever Harry saw Blaise, he felt like he was on the verge of blurting out his feelings in true Gryffindor fashion.

It was worse when one day Blaise decided to forgo the robes and was wearing black slacks and a light green shirt that had the top couple of buttons undone. Harry's eyes had been riveted to the chest that was peeking out.

Blaise had looked at him and as if knowing what his mind was imagining, and smirked.

A couple of weeks after that, Harry laid in bed thinking. The war had been over for almost a year, and Harry still wasn't getting to do any of the normal teenage boy things that he wished to do. And it was mostly because of his own fear.

What was ironic was when he was looking death in the face, he had promised himself that he would make sure he never had any regrets. He knew that if he never told Blaise about his feelings, Harry would always wonder what would have happened if he had opened up. And that wondering would eventually lead to regret.

What was the worst thing that could happen? Blaise could say he wasn't interested. Harry knew Blaise didn't like media attention, so he probably wouldn't blab to the Daily Prophet about being the subject of Harry's unrequited feelings. Not too bad when it came to a worst case scenario.

Harry finally mustered up his courage that Gryffindors were supposedly famous for. He approached Blaise at the Slytherin table in full view of everyone. He ignored Malfoy's sneer. Despite the end of the war, things between the two were strained at the best of times.

He swallowed nervously when Blaise looked away from Daphne Greengrass. "Um..." Harry trailed off, wondering where his brains cells went all of the sudden.

"Yes, Potter?"

Unlike with Malfoy, there was no malice in his tone, just curiosity. "Can we please talk?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?" he asked jovially.

Harry blushed despite Blaise's friendly tone. "I meant alone."

Blaise shrugged, but he stood up and followed Harry out of the Great Hall. Both of them ignored the whispers.

When they sat in a private alcove, Harry looked at Blaise and tried to figure out Blaise's feelings. Unfortunately, the other boy wore an impressive mask.

It was time to take the plunge. "Okay, the thing is, I kind of, sort of, maybe have feelings for you."

Blaise raised his eyebrows. "You don't sound too sure of yourself."

"I was attempting to underplay it, but the truth is I really like you and I definitely believe there is a chance my feelings could develop into love. In fact, there's probably a pretty good chance."

If Blaise felt any surprise, he didn't show it. In fact, he didn't show any emotion. "I'm not the best with words."

Harry nodded. He took that as a rejection and stood up, ready to go and lick his wounds in the privacy of his dorm room.

Blaise grabbed his arm before he could move away. "Don't be a brash Gryffindor and jump to conclusions, Potter. I was trying to say that I'm not good at talking so let me show you."

Before Harry could say anything, Blaise pulled him into a slow kiss.

Harry stood still, unable to believe this was actually happening, but when he felt a gentle nip on his lips, he realized this wasn't just an extremely vivid dream. He returned the kiss, albeit hesitantly. He knew he was inexperienced, and he hoped he wasn't disappointing Blaise.

By Blaise's moan, Harry was pretty sure the other boy was appreciative.

With one last bite to Harry's lips, Blaise pulled back.

Simultaneously, they whispered, "Wow."

* * *

Harry couldn't keep the smile off of his face the next day. Even when Malfoy spat out an acidic comment, Harry kept on smiling.

He was still smiling when Terry Boot approached him in the library. His smile widened at the sight of the timid Ravenclaw. They had started studying with each other at the start of the year. "What do you want to work on first?"

"I could use some help with Charms. I get the book side of it; it's the practical side I'm struggling with."

Harry nodded. "We can't do that here, though. How about you help me with Potions and then we'll go to the Room of Requirements so I can help you with Charms?"

Terry nodded and they got to work.

They quietly talked about the assignment and when Harry felt as if he a decent grasp on the material they moved to the Room of Requirements.

Harry learned patience during Dumbledore's Army practice in fifth year, so although Terry didn't pick it up that quickly, Harry knew how to explain it so he'd get it eventually. Harry made sure to keep his voice calm so Terry wouldn't feel bad about how slow-going it was.

They ended the day, but Terry deviated from the usual routine. Usually he'd thank Harry before picking up his bag and leaving. This time, he lingered.

"Is everything okay?"

Terry nodded and bit his lip. "I was wondering..."

Harry smiled. "What is it?"

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I already promised I'd go with Blaise, and since he's my new boyfriend, I don't want to disappoint him so soon." Later on, Harry would want to kick himself for not seeing it sooner.

"You're dating Zabini?"

Harry nodded happily. "We kissed for the first time yesterday."

Terry's face fell. "Harry, I was asking you to go with me as a date, not as a friend."

Harry's smile dropped. "What?"

"I really like you, and I thought there was something between us. I thought you liked me, too."

Harry was never good at this kind of thing, but he needed to try. Terry was a good friend, and he didn't want to lose that friendship. "Terry, I didn't know. I'm sorry, but I never saw you as anything more than a friend. I've been interested in Blaise since the beginning of the year. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on like that; I wouldn't have if I realized your feelings. I know I'm being repetitive, but I'm so sorry."

"Was I really seeing something that wasn't there?" Terry asked.

"Yes. Terry, I don't want to lose your friendship."

Terry stared at the floor. "It's not your fault that I imagined something more. I guess I simply saw what I wanted to see. I need time, though. I've liked you for probably as long as you liked Zabini. I need time to get over that." He looked up, and his eyes held moisture that refused to fall. "I think I'll be studying with the Ravenclaws for a little while."

Harry didn't like it, but he understood. He knew how he would have felt if Blaise had rejected him, especially if it was in favor of someone else. "I'm sorry," he whispered one last time.

"I know." And then he was gone.

That night Harry told Blaise what happened and was surprised to see a flash of jealousy in the usually stoic boy.

"Do I have anything to worry about?"

Harry shook his head. "I never saw Terry as anything more than a friend, and I might have just lost him as a friend."

Blaise's arms tightened around his waist as Harry rested his head on Blaise's shoulder. "He just needs time. He doesn't blame you."

"I never meant to hurt him." Harry knew his voice sounded broken.

"I know, and Terry knows it, too. Before you know it, you'll have your friend back. Just you wait and see."

Harry looked up and claimed Blaise's lips in a warm kiss. Blaise held him securely and returned the kiss. Harry moved and straddled Blaise's lap and massaged his shoulders as the kiss continued.

They broke for air and Harry bestowed one last peck to Blaise's lips before moving completely off of the lap. "Thank you."

"I really don't have anything to worry about, right?"

Harry laughed. "I just kissed you. What do you think?"

"Just making sure."

Harry snuggled closer to Blaise's warmth, and he tried to put his thoughts of Terry out of his mind, at least for a little while.


End file.
